Instinctive Suppression
by Rory Flannagan
Summary: Ok, this is, you guessed it, a story about everyone's favourite little changeling, Beast Boy! Yay! I am going to be making a series about Beast Boy and his challengng instincts, so feel free to suggest some themes! RobXStar, BBXRae, CyXBee- please read!


_**Instinctive Suppression**_

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own the Teen Titans show, if I did I would be rich and not on Fan fiction.

Beast Boy whined as he paced his room frantically, all of his senses had been sent into overdrive as he entered for the first time his… his… Well, lets just say that some animal instincts where a lot stronger and harder to suppress than others. Throwing clothes, toy, comics and random rubbish across his lime-green room, he searched for the Contact Pad that the Doom Patrol had given him if such an occasion was to arise. He remembered that day because, much as he tried and tried to forget it, it was very clearly engrained into his skull. It went like this…

_*Flash Back*_

"Mento, we need to have a little chat." Rita whispered discreetly to him, "As you full well know, we **are **Garfield's legal guardians, and as such it falls under our responsibility to give him a little chat about… Well, you know."

"No, I do not follow you I'm afraid Rita. What's this about having a talk with Garfield? And why are you whispering?" Was Mento's very loud and obnoxious retort.

Robot Man and Negative Man snickered, full well knowing what Elasta-girl was mentioning, and then tried to cover it by coughing when their almighty leader raised an eyebrow.

"About the birds and the bees Steve."

At this little Beast Boy perked up.

"What birds Mom? I love animals! Are we going to the Zoo? I bet we are! Yes! I love the Zoo, they have; alligators and crocodiles and hippos and giraffes and elephants and lions and hyenas and camels, actually maybe not camels nobody else seems to like them, and monkeys and lemurs and stick insects and…"

Nobody had the heart to tell him that that wasn't what they meant and instead it lead to a rushed conversation about growing up and new feelings.

_*Flash Back*_

They also explained to me that because I had a lot of animal instincts inside me, that while they may be useful in battle, there may come a time when they can overwhelm me- Beast boy thought grimly.

Unfortunately, though, he was not able to get very far in his quest to find the Contact Pad, before he heard a gentle rapping ensuing at his door. Curious as to whom might be knocking and forgetting the possible consequences, he answered and was immediately hit by a wave of lavender. His ears perked up and his eyes and nose became more attentive.

"Take her…" Hissed a voice that made grown men shudder in fear, "she is yours to claim, yours to mark, yours to mate…"

By this time of course, Beast Boy was blushing profusely leaving a bemused Raven wondering if his hormones would ever shut up, along with what kind of idiotic pranks Beast Boy was planning this time.

"Robin wants to know why you are holed up in your room." She monotones, "And he says that if you aren't downstairs in five minutes, you are on Starfire duty."

Recently they had discovered that after Starfire had been cooking, the dishwasher refused to clean any cups, plates, knifes or forks, and that the only way to clean them was to spend at least five hours hand washing each piece.

Flustered, Beast Boy immediately replied with an OK, and another of his awful jokes; "what do you call a horse mixed with a cow? A How! AHAHAHAHAHAH!"

As soon as Raven sank into the floor, Beast Boy growled, a low, guttural sound before whispering, "I nearly jumped her… How am I gonna be able to leave my room?"

He then put on a brave face and, eye still twitching, exited the room.

Ok, this is very, very, very, very short, and I apologise! Please review, whether it is good, bad or ugly I wont mind! I am going to make this a series with Beast Boy confronting all of his basic instincts which are starting to reveal themselves over the course of a year starting with, you guessed it! Mating Season! Yay! If anyone has any ideas for instincts then please tell me as I will take requests. Till next time…


End file.
